This invention relates to an advertising display and more particularly to an improved and simplified advertising display that creates a visual or animated effect.
A highly effective form of advertising display is one which provides a visual, animation effect. Normally such effects have been provided by incorporating a driving mechanism for moving components of the display relative to each other. Examples of such displays are depicted in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,496, entitled "Animation for Advertising Display", issued Sept. 24, 1968. Although the displays shown in that patent are highly effective and relatively low in cost, they nevertheless require a driving force to achieve the animation effect.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified advertising display.
It is another object of the invention to provide an advertising display in which a visual effect is created without the necessity of a driving motor or the like.